Long Gone Lonesome Blues
by Shiny Jewel
Summary: This is in response to the Missing Scenes Fic Challenge. Prompt from KarenES: Rayna tells the girls that "Uncle Deacon" has asked her to be his date for the CMA Awards, and the two of them are ready to go public as a couple. When/where/how was that decided? Episode 1x21, I"ll Never Get Out of This World Alive.


A/N: This is in response to the Missing Scenes Fic Challenge. Prompt from KarenES: Rayna tells the girls that "Uncle Deacon" has asked her to be his date for the CMA Awards, and the two of them are ready to go public as a couple. When/where/how was that decided? Episode 1x21, I"ll Never Get Out of This World Alive.

We're hoping to organize another fic challenge for the month of July. All ideas for prompt topics are welcome, so please PM KarenES or myself if you'd like to participate!

**Long Gone Lonesome Blues**

There was nothing quite like an evening of music at the Grand Ole Opry, and tonight was a particularly special one.

Watching Scarlett perform made Rayna feel like she was eighteen again, the very first time she ever sang at the Opry herself.

The evening before their Opry debut, and after they had wrapped their usual band rehearsal, Rayna made Deacon stay up almost the entire night practicing their songs over and over again in the living room of their first apartment together in East Nashville. Despite his warnings that she was going to make her voice hoarse with all that singing, she poured them their fifth cup of coffee and silenced him with that determined look of hers. They eventually passed out and woke up hours later cuddled up in a heap on the couch, Deacon's acoustic guitar still dangling from his hand.

When they arrived at the venue the next day, like Scarlett, Rayna was bursting with excitement over a newly inked record contract, all wide eyes and optimism over what her career and the future might hold.

That, and the promise of her burgeoning relationship with a certain handsome young guitar player.

If she only knew what was in store for her.

Looking back though, she wouldn't change a thing. Well...as far as the music was concerned at least.

As Rayna stood by the side of the stage mouthing along to Scarlett's song, she looked over at Deacon, standing steady and rocking his hips in that signature rhythmic way of his as he played the guitar. He was every bit the proud and supportive uncle, wide unfeigned smile on his face, watching his niece intently as she sang her heart out.

God, how she loved that man.

Not even Teddy with his stupid, spiteful restraining order could put a damper on that feeling.

When she had gone to her father earlier to ask for his help, she wasn't quite sure what to expect when the name Deacon tumbled out of her mouth. However, his lack of reaction and casual dismissal of Teddy's reasoning led her to believe that he was really serious about mending what had been broken between them for years. The opportunity to start over with the two of the most important relationships in her life made her feel happier and freer than she had in years.

After the last act of the night had performed, Rayna disappeared backstage to pay her young new artist a congratulatory visit.

"You were just amazing," Rayna gushed, making a beeline for the tiny blonde and doling out another enthusiastic hug.

"That means a lot, especially coming from you Ms. Jaymes," Scarlett replied gratefully, humbled by such a nice compliment from the woman she had idolized since she was a little girl. "I'm just glad I could make you proud."

"She's not the only one who's proud you know," Deacon added, coming up behind Rayna toting an enormous bouquet of lilies tied with a red ribbon.

He handed them to Scarlett. "From your mama," he said. "She wanted me to give you these after the show. Also, call her. She wants the play by play, no details spared."

Scarlett giggled, bringing the flowers up to her nose and inhaling deeply for a moment before carefully setting them down on a nearby table. She turned to look at the pictures of all the country greats adorning the dressing room walls, stopping and smiling when she spotted one of Rayna from the mid-nineties, big hair, tight lacy dress and flashy expensive looking cowboy boots.

Once Rayna noticed what Scarlett was focused on, she put her hand to her mouth, completely mortified.

Rayna laughed and shook her head in disgust. "God that perm was awful," she groaned. "I really should have fired whoever convinced me that was a good look. Speaking of which, we'll have to get you a stylist and a hair and makeup team once we get to recording and figuring out all the details for your first tour."

"A stylist. Wow," Scarlett repeated, sounding a little intimidated. "It's gonna to be hard to get used to people fussing all over me."

Rayna smiled at Scarlett and took her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze. "Well get used to it girl! Also, you call me Rayna from now on, alright? Ms. Jaymes just makes me feel old."

"And we know how much she hates that," Deacon chimed in with a grin. He glanced around the room, suddenly noticing Gunnar's absence. "Where's Gun?," he asked. "What do you say I take us all to dinner to celebrate?"

"I didn't see him out there, but then again, I wasn't focusing on much except getting through that song," Scarlett replied. "I'm sure he's just trying to find his way backstage."

She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and began to scroll through it, stopping suddenly to frown at something on the screen. She put the phone up to her ear. "Pardon me for a minute," she mouthed, easing herself out of the dressing room and into the hallway.

When she was out of earshot, Rayna turned to Deacon, a knowing smile on her face.

"Shame on you," she scolded teasingly, "Using your niece and her boyfriend as a cover so we can actually go out to dinner in public together?"

Deacon chuckled. "You accusing me of having an ulterior motive? That's not nice Ray. I can't just want to take my niece out to celebrate her big night?"

He leaned in closer and the mere smell of the soap lingering on his skin gave her chills. "Maybe I also want to celebrate another special little lady I know," he whispered into her ear.

Before Rayna could respond, Scarlett returned to the room, a panicked look on her face. She grabbed her purse and quickly pulled on her jacket. "I'm so sorry," she apologized breathlessly. "I've got to go. Gunnar's gotten himself into some trouble."

"You want us to come with you?" Deacon asked, clearly concerned given Gunnar's erratic behavior of late. From what he could tell, Gunnar seemed a bit flipped on his side lately. If anyone knew how easy it was to slip down the rabbit hole, it was Deacon. Gunnar was a good kid and he liked him hell of a lot better than Avery, but he still didn't want Scarlett getting mixed up in all that.

"No, no. I've got it," Scarlett assured him. She gave them both hugs and hurried out of the room, leaving Rayna and Deacon standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Trouble," Rayna repeated. "Wonder if that's the same kind of trouble you used to get yourself into."

"Used to, Ray," he reminded her. "Not anymore." Deacon sighed, realizing his plan to take Rayna to a nice dinner had been foiled. "Guess we're ordering in," he muttered as they walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"Pizza?" Rayna asked happily.

Deacon laughed at her excitement, knowing she usually ate pretty healthily when she was on the road because all she wanted to do was eat crap when she was home.

When they arrived at their cars in the parking lot he looked both ways to make sure there was nobody around and bent down to kiss her quickly.

"See you at my place in fifteen," he said as he watched her walk towards her SUV.

{***}

Deacon Claybourne was back together with Rayna Jaymes and he wanted nothing more than to scream it from the rooftop of the tallest building in Nashville.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that.

It was complicated.

No surprise there, as everything with them tended to be.

Between the girls, Teddy's crazy behavior and the unforgiving tabloids that would eat them for dinner once their relationship was out in the open, he agreed to keep things quiet until Rayna was comfortable going public with it.

At the beginning, the naughty looks she'd give him when they were both in a public place were more than enough to keep him going until he could get her alone.

There were racy text message exchanges, flirtatious phone calls, and some of the hottest sex either of them had experienced in years, behind a locked dressing room door when he showed up to surprise Rayna after her show in Charlotte. There was that swanky penthouse suite in Charleston with the huge jacuzzi and the room service delivery of whipped cream and strawberries in Savannah that they ordered on a whim at two in the morning. There was that week Rayna came home between dates in the middle of the last leg of the tour where after having the girls for a few days, she had showed up, bags in hand and they spent her last forty eight hours in town hunkered down at his place, cooking meals together, making love and going through old music.

Up until now just being with her was more than enough. The utter joy Deacon felt from having Rayna back in his life romantically far outweighed the annoyance of having to keep the relationship a secret, but he was beginning to get sick of the sneaking around.

Also, it seemed silly but he really wanted to take Rayna to the CMA's. It had been a decade and a half since they last walked the red carpet together as a couple, smiling and holding hands as the cameras flashed around them. He knew that it seemed crazy to want to come out with their relationship in the middle of a media frenzy like an awards show, but something about it just felt fitting.

Deacon sighed as he tossed the pizza box on his kitchen counter, wondering if he should even broach the topic with her.

He was reaching up to grab some plates out of the cabinet when he noticed the blinding headlights from Rayna's SUV beaming into the alleyway.

Parking her car in front of his house overnight didn't seem like the smartest idea given that their relationship wasn't yet public, so she had gotten into the routine of keeping it stashed by the side entrance instead. He walked over to the door, peering out the blinds and holding his breath as she maneuvered her behemoth vehicle into the extremely narrow space, praying she wouldn't knock over his garbage cans or scrape the side of her car on the brick.

Rayna's driving skills had always been questionable as far as Deacon was concerned, and it was something he never hesitated to rib her about.

She was easily distracted, whether it be from singing along to whatever song was on the radio, checking her makeup in the mirror or chattering with someone on the speakerphone built into her fancy SUV. She was known for missing stop signs from time to time or having to slam on her breaks just inches shy of another car's bumper. There was also the terrifying road rage. It was hard to believe that such a delicate, beautiful creature could have such a foul mouth, but if you cut Rayna off, the blaring string of profanities that came rolling off her tongue were both hilarious and terrifying. Before Deacon's drinking had become a problem, the band used to claim that any one of them drove better after a few beers than Rayna did sober. Sadly, given Deacon's frequently inebriated state in their years together, Rayna was usually the one at the wheel.

Once the car was safely nestled in its spot, Deacon unlocked the door and let Rayna inside, immediately gathering her into his arms tightly.

"Hey darlin'," he murmured against her mouth, sliding his hands down to her waist and leaning in to kiss her softly. "I've been wantin' to do that all night."

"Mhmmm," was all she could manage in response. She kissed him back, reaching her arms around his neck and tugging him closer to her.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling back a little. "Why don't we have some dinner before this gets out of hand?"

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed with a reluctant smile, extricating herself from his grip and taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

He opened the pizza box and waved a hand over it.

"Half your favorite, half my favorite."

Deacon set up plates, putting a slice on each and then sat down beside Rayna as she began to eat.

"So, tonight, I did something I have done since I was sixteen years old," she started, pausing to take a bite of her pizza. "I asked daddy for a favor."

"You what?"

"Yep. And it's actually for something that benefits the both of us," she continued, chuckling a little at Deacon's shocked expression. "He's gonna get me an expedited hearing so I can squash that ridiculous restraining order Teddy served me with this afternoon."

"Wow. And you told him who the restraining order was against?"

Rayna laughed. "I did. And believe me, I had absolutely no idea what his reaction would be."

"I think this is Lamar's way of saying he finally likes me after all these years."

"I wouldn't go that far babe, but I do think we should consider the fact that smoke didn't come flaming out of his nostrils a definite victory."

Rayna opened the pizza box and grabbed another slice, tossing it on her plate.

"Hey, you want another one?" she asked.

Deacon shook his head no. "I really hate this Ray," he said quietly.

"You seriously don't know what you're missing Deacon. Pineapple and mushrooms are the best..."

"I'm not talking about the pizza."

He swiveled around on the stool so he was facing her.

Rayna looked puzzled.

"Then what are you talking about babe?"

Deacon let out a long sigh.

"The sneaking around. Driving different cars to the same place. Having to remind myself not to grab your hand or put my arm around you in public. The fact that I can't even take you out to a nice dinner because someone might see us and print pictures of it in the newspaper the next day." His face softened when he saw her surprised expression. "I understand you need to protect the girls from the gossip. The last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt in any way. I just love you so much and I want the world to know it."

She smiled, touched at his declaration and took his hand in hers. Once he got started Deacon was pretty bad at keeping his feelings to himself and it was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Well, I know I told you that I wanted to take it slow for the girl's sake, but I don't think that's really necessary anymore," she said.

"And why's that?"

"Because Maddie overheard me saying I love you when we were on the phone earlier, so I had to tell her we were seeing each other. She had some questions I wasn't really prepared to answer, but I'm kind of glad in a way. I'm ready for this to be out in the open too."

"Really?"

"I am."

"Well, in that case, I've got a proposition for you," he began slowly, not sure what she'd think of the idea.

"Yeah babe?" Rayna raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Will you let me take you to the CMA's? As my date? I'll pick you up at the door and everything."

She grinned at his earnestness. "Do I get a corsage?" she asked jokingly.

Deacon laughed. "Whatever you want. Is that a yes?"

"I want to tell the girls first and make sure they're okay with it, but assuming they are, then yes, I will go to the CMA's with you. As your date."

Rayna rose from her seat slowly and nudged his legs open with her knee so she could slide in between them.

"You know the press is going to totally lose it when we show up together right?" she said.

Deacon shrugged. "Well lets give them something to talk about then."

Rayna smiled down at him seductively. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough pizza."


End file.
